Talk:Frost (Warframe)/@comment-86.124.204.8-20140226113201/@comment-24406583-20140303141651
"I'm glad you learned how all sorts of useful words are used from games and not, I don't know, a place of learning. Like a school. " I'm glad you learned how all sorts of useful words are used from games and not, I don't know, a place of learning, like a school.* OR, if you wanted them two different sentences: I'm glad you learned how all sorts of useful words are used from games and not, I don't know, a place of learning; like a school.* You're really going to use this "schooling" argument on me, when you don't know how to comma/period right when you could've fixed this within this 24 hour period?? As said: "Such smart, very impress, wow!" "Or maybe reading any of the definitions you linked, maybe even referencing even one of them instead of seeing more than one and thinking if you link it that I will believe that somehow your definition of it will magically appear." Lol, you're really going to fuss about me referencing, and not being smart enough to look through any of the definitions to see which one I was using? Okay fine. Scale² Number 1, Letter C. Scale² Number 3. Satisfied? '' "What you discribed is comparing something that is''greater than or equal to'' something (≥) which is just mathematical inequality [inequality [‚in·i′kwäl·əd·ē (mathematics) A statement that one quantity is less than, less than or equal to, greater than, or greater than or equal to another quantity.]]. "'' Again, Scale² Number 3. In terms of Warframe, Frosts Snow Globe was of "great importance" if one had such warframe in the game, was it not? I mean, that's why it was always used, wasn't it? In terms of Grand Chase, Scale meant as in Rank (Which was experience) "Seems the misunderstanding is that I am aware of how to read a dictionary." Really now? Lolurfunny. "And thank you for linking your other posts like I should have been stalking you and known all about how you don't have a Frost but somehow are just a '''fountain' of knowledge about how broken/viable it may or may not be. Really, bravo. I'm not interested in your other posts or I would have posted there. "'' 1. What? I didn't link anything. . . I was just coughing because I caught the flu. . . I have no idea what you're talking about. *COUGH* You'reWelcome *COUGH* 2. I never said you should've been stalking me by any means, and I really don't care if you were interested or not, but it's the simple fact that I clearly stated this, and these are frankly recent posts as you should've noticed, if you even read any of these comments at all. Now, from what I'm getting at, all you do is just read specific comments, and comment them, without even looking about other people's comments and their opinions and such, because as I said, when I said I didn't have a frost, is really right below a couple of these posts, in which if you were a good commenter on this page, you would've obviously seen it. 3. I never claimed to be a fountain of knowledge for frost, as I never posted really anything about any of his abilities. The reason why I commented about frost was because of the recent "Nerf" he's gotten, because I wanted him at first, but the nerf made me very pissed off, but even that, I've only been speaking about his snow globe, since it now has a Health pool, and we all know/have experience what happens to Health Pool/Damage abilities when it comes to high levels, giving me said room to speak in bahalf of snow globe in such a mannor. I'm honestly glad you brought this up though, even though anyone who has general experience in this game could contribute to Snow Globe as it is now. You've gained 2 points of respect. P.S. Would it help to say that I had a Frost on my team, and he used snowglobe, as I observed the snow globe blew away in a matter of seconds? That still counts as experience. -insert awesome face here - 4. In other words from which I translated, you speak before you do any kind of research on anything, so if anything, give me a good reason as to why I should trust what you say from now on, because as of right now, I honestly think you're trolling, which is a resounding success, because your first post made me sexualy frustrated, and now looking to 2015 more than ever (HELLO REALISTIC HENTAI). Besides all of this, yeah, don't even acknowledge that I gave my apologies to you or anything, or acknowledge that I told you that I was fooling around with you with what I had to say last. Sure, keep being serious and don't even anwser my question as to why you keep taking things seriously, thus, making your picture hilariously ironic. Sure, keep attempting to try to bash me even though I did apologize, and yes, don't even realize with every flaw I catch within your posts, I will always reply. Don't even realize that I'll never stop, because, surely, I'll quit and eventually admit defeat. :B